Hermano mayor
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Eres fuerte por los que amas y proteges, pero también eres humano.  Mpreg, AU, Yaoi.varias parejas y poner a Yuram es injusto
1. Chapter 1

No hace falta decir que esto personajes no me pertenecen están basados en las light novels de Tomo Takabayashi

**Hermano mayor**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Los tres hijos de la supermodelo Cecile von Spitzberg, vivían en la residencia von Voltaire. Sin mas compañía que tres sirvientas: Doria, Sangria y Lasagna; no necesitaban mas. El mayor Gwendal von Voltaire, se encargaba de los dos menores como si fuese su padre -pues ninguno tenia- , el mediano Conrad Weller y el menor Wolfram von Bielefeld; para felicidad de Cecile y desgracia de Gwendal… nacieron siendo donceles y por eso desde pequeños, Gwendal se había prometido cuidarlos siempre y velar por su seguridad.

Por una experiencia _desagradable_ en el pasado; busco un instituto en donde no hubiera discriminación o segregación por la condición de sus hermanos, ninguna escuela donde anteriormente habían estado los chicos era del agrado del mayor y por eso llegaron a esa ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar algo a su gusto y así se topo con el Instituto Shin Makoku; donde el director Shinou en persona; hablo con Gwendal y le mostro las instalaciones. Era un lugar privado y el nivel de educación era alto , el de cabello gris, con recelo le conto al rubio sus dudas; acerca de la condición de sus hermanos , el director borro cualquier temor asegurándole que en esa escuela había mas como ellos y siempre se les trato con igualdad, los otros alumnos y maestros no hacían discriminación. El moreno estuvo de acuerdo; mas le pidió a Shinou que quedara en secreto lo de sus hermanos; el director acepto. Gwendal inscribió a su hermanos: Conrad en la facultad de Administración y Wolfram en el ultimo año de preparatoria, lo que se guardo de no mencionarle a Shinou, fue el motivo real de su mudanza de casa y el cambio de escuela… eso quedaría en el pasado esperando que Conrad y Wolfram lo superaran en el futuro.

Ellos se amaban mucho sin importar que fueran medios hermanos; y nunca cuestionaron a su madre por buscar tantos compañeros, ni por dejarlos tanto tiempo solos , los dos mas chicos respetaban y querían a Gwendal pues el siempre los cuido, este trabajaba en la empresa que inicio su padre y que los padres de ellos siguieron; cuando ya no hubo quien se hiciera cargo Gwendal lo hizo , por eso Conrad y Wolfram lo amaban… por que no vivió su niñez, ni su adolescencia, para que ellos no les faltara ni amor ni sustento. Ese mismo cariño hizo que se callaran las humillaciones y los maltratos de sus compañeros de escuela pues no querían preocupar a su hermano hasta que paso… _eso_; y ya no hubo como ocultarlo. Lo que ocasiono que Gwendal les reprochara su silencio; y a su vez, suplico su perdón por no poder protegerlos, Desde ese día el se volvió -si se podía- mas sobreprotector con ambos y no paró hasta que no encontró un lugar que le pareció seguro, para que siguieran sus estudios.

0000000000000000

Wólfram corría de la mano de su hermano Conrad, se habían levantado tarde a pesar de que Gwendal les dejo el despertador y el desayuno preparado -antes de irse a trabajar-; a los dos se les hizo tarde y por eso corrían; lo bueno es que la universidad y la preparatoria estaban en el mimo lugar; Conrad lo llevo hasta su aula y siguió apresurado su camino a la facultad de administración.

000000000000000000

El rubio tomo aliento antes de entrar al salón donde la clase ya había empezado y lo peor de todo es que le tocaba con el profesor Gunter; quien estaba seguro lo odiaba. Abrió la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar y fue concedido, no sin antes la acostumbrada reprimenda.

-Sr. von Bielefeld, _es un honor que se digne a acompañarnos_ , tome asiento y que sea la ultima vez, no por que sea nuevo aceptare su impuntualidad- las risas de su compañeros no se hicieron esperar, el rubio con toda dignidad entro y se sentó en su lugar buscando inconscientemente a Yuuri Shibuya -el chico que le gustaba-, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo este se burlaba de el, junto con su novio Saralegui, una sonrisa amable lo devolvió a la realidad; ahí estaba Murata, un chico que desde su ingreso, había sido muy amable y era el único que no compartía las burlas de los otros.

-Se te hizo tarde otra vez, cuando sabes que el maestro Gunter nada mas busca como fastidiarte.

-De verdad que lo intentamos, pero aun no nos acostumbramos al cambio de horario.

-Procura que sea la última vez; si no a la próxima te mandara con Shinou.

-Lo se Murata ¿en que pagina van?

000000000000000000

Conrad por su parte; llego a tiempo, busco con la mirada a Yozak su nuevo amigo y este de inmediato le conto los chismes que corrían, se decía que la maestra de estadística la Srita. Julia adelanto su boda con su prometido, el profesor de economía Adelberto von Grantz, esto al castaño no le pareció raro, pero su amigo le dijo que el motivo era uno de nueve meses. Conrad sonrió y negó con la cabeza a; a Yozak le encantaba enterarse de la vida de los demás, el como lo lograba… era un misterio.

La clase dio inicio pero Conrad se sentía algo incomodo; pues sentía la mirada de alguien puesta en él, busco a su alrededor y se topo con dos obsidianas que lo miraban como desnudándole el alma, Conrad se puso muy rojo; inclino la cara para evitar la penetrante mirada de Shori -así es como escucho que llamaban a ese chico- termino la clase y el pelinegro lo abordo.

-Hola ¿tu eres Conrad no?

-Si y tu eres… -le extendió la mano.

-Shori Shibuya, es un placer Conrad ¿eres nuevo verdad?, te invito un café para conocernos mas.

-Yo… quede con Yozak… de almorzar… juntos.

-No creo que le importe que te rapte un rato ¿verdad Gurrier?

-No, no hay problema Shibuya, nos vemos en economía Conrad.

Conrad iba un poco tenso camino, su experiencia le indicaba que no se fiara de un completo extraño cuando era demasiado amable con el, Shori noto al castaño nervioso y comenzó a hablar de las materias y los maestros mientras que intercalaba observaciones de la escuela; para hacer sentir a Conrad tranquilo. La realidad es que el nunca había hecho eso: de acercarse a un perfecto desconocido, pero algo en el castaño le robo la razón y su único pensamiento fue tenerlo lo mas cerca que se pudiera. Llegaron a la cafetería y Conrad se veía mas sociable, comentaron de todo claro que el castaño, se reservo los motivos de su cambio de escuela y el hecho de que era doncel. Tuvo que reconocer que la conversación de Shori era muy interesante y agradable; de regreso a las aulas el pelinegro se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, acto que lo tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo cuando Shori Shibuya deseaba algo… no había nada que se le interpusiera.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa, a la salida de clases?

-No es necesario; paso por mi hermano menor a la preparatoria, para irnos juntos.

-No importa, quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno yo…

-Bien, te espero en la entrada de la preparatoria ¿estamos?

El castaño vio como Shori se alejaba pues no tenían clase juntos; pensando ¿en que momento había aceptado la petición de pelinegro? se quedo recargado en la puerta hasta que Yozak lo saco de trance.

-Oye le interesaste a Shibuya; eso es una proeza ese tipo no ve mas allá de que su calificación sea perfecta, nunca he visto que le llame la atención nadie, ni las chicas y chicos que revolotean buscando su atención, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo no hice nada.

-Con esa carita de angelito que tienes, no necesitas hacer nada mas- Conrad lo miro y sonrió.

-Deja de decir tonterías y entremos que nos va a encontrar el profesor von Grantz aquí.

0000000000000

En el la cafetería de la preparatoria Wolfram comía animadamente charlando con Murata y el grupo con el que se juntaba, todos ellos eran donceles, solo Murata al parecer no, aun así les guardaba el secreto, muchos (as) comían cerca de la mesa en la que ellos estaban; para admirar a ese grupo conformado por chicos hermosos; pero eso a ellos no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo ya estaban acostumbrados.

-Honey chan no se como te puede gustar un tipo tan simple como Shibuya -decía Fritz uno de los chicos- es un idiota y por si fuera poco tiene novio.

-Déjalo ya Fritz, en el corazón no se manda ¿verdad Honey chan?- decía burlón Murata.

-No saben como me arrepiento de contarles como me llama mi madre, y no seas exagerado Murata solo me gusta no estoy enamorado de el ni nada parecido, además se que ni el ni nadie me va a querer nunca- sus amigos vieron que el rostro del rubio se llenaba de tristeza.

-En eso estoy totalmente en desacuerdo Wólfram; tú eres un gran chico y muchos estarían dispuestos a caer rendidos a tus pies ¿o no chicos?

-¡Claro!- gritaron a coro

Eso llamo la atención de Saralegui que comía con su novio a unas mesas de ahí, este le pregunto a su novio.

-¿Y esos locos que les pasa?- el moreno encogió los hombros; pero no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera hacia Wolfram , y se quedo como siempre… embelesado; el de ojos esmeralda le gustaba y no solo su físico si no todo de el; claro que eso solo era un gusto ya que el tenia novio y no pensaba perderlo por una tontería , pero no negaba que esa tontería se estaba volviendo obsesión; por eso es que buscaba cualquier manera de incomodar a Wolfram para alejarlo de el y que no se convirtiera en una tentación, su novio era atractivo y muchos lo envidiaban… pero el chico nuevo tenia una aura que lo encendía como hoguera, con solo una mirada de esos hermoso ojos esmeralda.

-Yuuri amor ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada ¿terminaste? Vámonos ya no soporto a ese grupo de idiotas.

La pareja salió y unos ojitos verdes los siguieron hasta verlos desaparecer.

00000000000000

En las empresas Maou su director Gwendal von Voltaire, revisaba las últimas estadísticas con ojo calculador. La utilidad había aumentado, pero eso se debía a los últimos acuerdos que realizo en Londres; por lo tanto tendría que viajar de nuevo a esa ciudad, para encargarse personalmente de buscar nuevas inversiones, eso no lo convencía ya que no quería dejar solos a Conrad y Wólfram… tal vez lo aplazaba hasta que ellos estuvieran acoplados a su nueva escuela.

Llamo a su ayudante Anissina para comentar con ella lo que había decidido, ella era su confidente y amiga y fue la única que supo la razón de su sobreprotección hacia sus hermanos, muchas veces ella le pidió que buscara una vida y dejara que a sus hermanos con mas libertad; pero desde que había sucedido el percance ya no se molestaba en convencer a su amigo. Bueno ya no lo molestaba… tanto.

-Algún día los tendrás que dejar solos, pero estoy de acuerdo en este momento ellos te necesitan y ¿Cecile no dejo su campaña de Christian Dior?

-No su contrato ya estaba firmado; pero me aseguro que en cuanto termine vendrá para quedarse un tiempo en casa, tú sabes que es poco probable… pero agradezco su gesto.

-Bueno ella no cambiara y menos teniéndote a ti que siempre eres tan responsable, y dime General ¿no hay alguien que ocupe tu corazoncito?

-No tengo tiempo para eso.

-Por favor tienes la misma edad que yo; que ya tengo dos hijos y tu ni novia tienes, a tus hermanos no les gusta que estés tan solo.

-Ellos también lo están ¿Por qué seria la excepción?

-Gwendal no quiero que te quedes soltero y amargado.

-¿Necesariamente los solteros son amargados?

-Pues no… ¡pero quería asustarte!

-Mmm, lo primero es devolverles la confianza a Conrad y Wólfram… que lo demás se vera después.

-Me temo que estoy de acuerdo contigo; pero solo en esto.

-Si como sea, es hora de irme les prometí a los chicos que los llevaría a comer a su restaurant favorito.

El moreno salió de su oficina y bajo en el elevador; todos se despedían de el, pues a pesar de ser muy serio y callado, trataba a toda la gente que trabajaba en Maou con respeto y siempre era muy justo con ellos.

00000000000

En la escuela más precisamente en uno de los armarios de las escobas; se oían gemidos ahogados; dos cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la más antigua danza… la de la pasión. Uno de ellos besaba por todas parte a su compañero, y este trabajaba en el miembro erguido del mas bajo, con un par de movimientos ambos quedaron desnudos de la cintura para abajo frotando sus erecciones y comiéndose la boca; callando los sonidos que emitían, se masturbaron mutuamente y se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, las respiraciones se fueron calmando, se arreglaron y se despidieron.

-Te espero mañana.

-Claro pequeño, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, pero no aquí en mi oficina, al atardecer cuando se hayan ido todos, por que mañana hay junta con los padres de familia.

000000000000000

Gwendal llegaba a su casa donde sus hermanos ya lo esperaban listos para salir; el mayor dejo su portafolio; se cambio la ropa por algo más cómodo y salieron. Los tres iban en el Lamborghini Gallardo de Gwendal, pues a Wólfram le encantaba andar en el, los tres contándose las novedades de su día, llegaron a "Gourmet" donde ya tenían lista su mesa; pues Anissina había hecho la reservación en la tarde, comieron alegres… pero de pronto el mas pequeño hizo un puchero en señal de que un berrinche venia y Gwendal se acerco a el y le pregunto.

-¿Que pasa Honey chan?

-Aniue, ese que esta ahí - señalo a un joven como de la edad de Gwendal, de cabello largo lila hasta la cintura y de ojos violetas- es mi profesor de Historia universal.

-Haaa, ya ¿y por eso te enojas?

- Aniue es que ese viejo me odia.

-Wolfram esa no es manera de referirte de uno de tus profesores, te conozco y se que no eres una blanca paloma ¿que has hecho para que trate mal?- decía el mayor que había visto a maestro y no le pareció desagradable… si no todo lo contrario muy atractivo.

-Es la verdad Aniue y no hice nada malo, el me odia solo por ser hermoso - los dos mayores rodaron los ojos, su hermanito nunca cambiaria.

Los tres siguieron cenando; pero el mayor no quitaba la vista del profesor pensando con esos alicientes la junta del día siguiente no seria tan aburrida, sin embargo no descartaba la incomodidad de su hermano y hablaría con el profesor, al respecto.

Para Gunter tampoco paso desapercibida la presencia de los hermanos… de uno en especial y no daba crédito que esa preciosidad morena, fuera hermano del malcriado rubio.

Continuara.

Comentarios?


	2. Confesiones

Agradeciendo a:

Izumi Masen v.B

NUMENEESSE

Mil gracias por sus comentarios.

**2. Confesiones**

La mayoría de los alumnos del salón de Wólfram estaban nerviosos, por la presencia de sus progenitores; pero él adoraba a su hermano que siempre lo apoyaba en los problemas que tuviera en la escuela; por eso le tenía tanta confianza. El director y los maestros hablaron por turnos acerca de los objetivos de las clases y la forma en que se califico, la junta termino dos horas después y Gwendal dejo que Wólfram regresara a clases, busco a Gunter von Christ y lo encontró acomodando unos manuales, se acerco y se presento.

-Buenos días profesor soy Gwendal von Voltaire, el hermano mayor y tutor de Wólfram von Bielefeld.

-Ah si, el alumno nuevo, ¿dice que es su hermano? No se parecen.

-Es por que somos medios hermanos.

-Perdón por mi indiscreción.

-No hay por que, vera el motivo que me trajo hasta usted es el siguiente - el Profesor veía con curiosidad al hombre frente a el, que llevaba la conversación como si de una transacción de negocios se tratara- Wólfram asegura que usted lo odia y yo quisiera saber su opinión al respecto.

-Lamento que no hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias; pero le diré en mi defensa que su hermano, por lo regular llega tarde a mi clase y si lo que me esta pidiendo es que no le llama el atención… temo que no puedo hacerlo, él es como todos mis alumnos y no tiene privilegios a pesar de que, me ha informado el director Shinou que su empresa hizo una gran donación al instituto o ¿si con eso pretende comprar inmunidad a sus hermanos?, conmigo se equivoco.

-¡No es esa mi intención! lo único que le pregunto es el motivo de sus llamadas de atención… ahora que me lo a aclarado; hablare con Wólfram y no se volverá a repetir, sin embargo le aseguro que si aparte de eso usted no tiene otros motivos y persiste en su actitud en contra de Wólfram regresare y ya no será con usted con quien hable si no con el director.

-Es usted muy sobreprotector y no les ayuda a sus hermanos.

-Mi actitud, con todo respeto… no es de su incumbencia.

-Me disculpo nuevamente pero creí que era una persona diferente; ahora me doy cuenta que es un patán que cree conseguir todo con su dinero.- Gwendal vio como se retiraba el profesor y se adelanto a detenerlo; no quería que su hermanito resultara afectado por su comportamiento, pero es que _algo_ en ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio.

-¡Espere por favor! el que debe disculparse soy yo… no se que me paso, por favor acepte que le invite a comer para que olvide este mal rato - Oh si, para negociar treguas Gwendal era el mejor.

-Bien – dijo un poco descolocado Gunter- pero tendrá que ser en la cafetería; por que aun tengo clases que dar - Gunter no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir con ese bombón, algo amargado pero al fin y al cabo bombón.

-Si, como guste.

La comida limo asperezas y quedaron de acuerdo para salir al teatro el sábado siguiente. Esa noche Gwendal les conto a sus hermanos todo lo sucedido, y ambos -aunque Wólfram algo renuente- estuvieron de acuerdo en que su hermano mayor saliera a distraerse un rato en ves de estar tejiendo muñecos (era su actividad favorita), agradecidos de que su hermano no les llamara la atención por llegar siempre tarde a la escuela.

0000000000000000

Shori llego a la clase de estadística y se dirigió hacia su castaño, ese día cuando llegaron a clases se le había declarado y Conrad acepto ser su novio, por eso se había vuelto muy posesivo y en todas las asignaturas que compartían no se separaba de su lado; para en cualquier momento de distracción -del maestro en turno- se lo comiera a besos. Conrad a pesar de todo no rechazaba sus muestras cariñosas, pues lo hacían sentir importante.

0000000000000000000

Murata caminaba hacia su aula pensando como ayudar a su nuevo amigo Wólfram para conquistar a Shibuya; a pesar de que hace tiempo era el mejor amigo de Yuuri… ahora se hablaban solo para lo básico, el pelinegro había cambiado mucho; no culpaba a Saralegui pues Yuuri ya se había alejado antes de que fuera novio del rubio. Unos gritos provenientes del salón lo alertaron, si no se equivocaba era la voz de Wólfram; corrió y lo que encontró lo dejo perplejo, en el suelo estaba el rubio de ojos verdes, haciendo intentos de pararse.

-¡¿Wólfram que pasa?- lo ayudo a levantarse

-Este Neandertal que me empujo y me caí - señalaba a Yuuri.

-¡¿Por que Shibuya?

-¡El creído de tu amigo que hizo llorar a mi novio!- Murata se giro a ver a Wólfram y este solo volteo el rostro como respuesta.

-¿Que hiciste Wólfram?

-El muy idiota le dijo a mi novio que eran un cualquiera -decía molesto Yuuri.

-¡No es cierto! Grito Wólfram- le dije que si el se revolcaba con el que se lo pidiera ¡yo no!, por que yo tengo educación y decencia.

_ ¡Wólfram! –lo regaño Murata.

-Lo ves y todavía lo defiendes Murata.

-Cálmate Yuuri todo debe tener una explicación- Saralegui se abrazaba a Yuuri llorando.

-Ese tipejo me dijo, que no anduviera de arrastrado con su novio ofreciéndomele -todos quedaron asombrados, muy despacio Shibuya alzo el rostro de su novio y muy serio pero calmado le pregunto.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Tu le dijiste eso?- el otro no dijo nada solo inclino el rostro, el pelinegro suspiro.

-Lo siento von Bielefeld lamento mi actitud.

- …

-Wólfram- amonesto Ken.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo pídemelo –decía Yuuri arrepentido.

-Si, no vuelvan a acercarse a mí -termino tajante Wólfram.

-Oye pero…

-Ya te dije Shibuya o eres muy tonto para entenderlo, los quiero lejos de mí.

Todos regresaron a sus asientos esperando que su profesor Huber llegara -les tocaba literatura con el-. En el descanso Yuuri hablo con su novio y confirmo sus sospechas… Saralegui se había dado cuenta que Wólfram le atraía, decidieron terminar pues si eran sinceros solo seguían juntos por soledad; para Saralegui fue una salida fácil, el estaba enamorado de un joven universitario llamado Beryas, pero este solo lo veía como un hermano o eso pensaba el, por su parte Yuuri ya no aguantaba que su mama le insistiera tanto con conseguirse novia (o), por esas razones eran pareja , quedaron como amigos haciéndose prometer el uno al otro que lo intentarían con sus personas especiales. Yuuri empezó de inmediato buscando por todo el patio a Wólfram y lo encontró con el grupo de siempre; sentados bajo a sombra de un árbol, se acerco y le pidió que hablaran; el rubio lo ignoro olímpicamente pero al ver la insistencia del moreno Murata lo convenció.

-Que diablos quieres Henachoko.

-…

-Debilucho.

- Oh ya… ¡oye yo no soy un debilucho!

-Si como sea.

-Wólfram yo me preguntaba… ¿si tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

-Si saldré a comer fuera con mi hermano Conrad y su amigo (el no sabia que ya eran novios), por que mi Aniue tiene una cita.

-Bueno es que pensé… ¿que podría invitarte a salir o al cine?

-¡¿Y por que crees que querría salir contigo? No me gusta salir con los novios de los demás, así que… paso- el rubio hacia amagos de retirarse.

-Espera Saralegui y yo ya no somos novios.

-Mm ¿y? ¿A mí que?, no soy paño de lágrimas.

-No, se que no, mira tu… me… gustas; de hecho desde que llegaste, Sara se dio cuenta y por eso te hizo esa escena, pensé que contigo no tenia oportunidad y te molestaba para que te alejaras de mi y así poder olvidarte… pero como ves eso es imposible; Sara y yo terminamos por que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, es solo amistad.

-_Es una lastima_… pero ni así me interesa salir contigo, supongo que… gracias; adiós Shibuya.

El pelinegro se quedo con cara de póker acababan de batearlo con una facilidad asombrosa, suspiro derrotado tenía que pedirle consejos a su hermano; después de todo a el no le costo mucho hacerse novio del chico que le gustaba.

00000000000000

El sábado en Maou todos buscaban a su director pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado y a su asistente menos.

En una de las Boutique donde se vendían marcas exclusivas; una pelirroja usaba como muñeco a su amigo el General, que ya tenias varias venitas saltadas en la frente, por la tensión que le estaba haciendo pasar la chica.

-Mira este es mas informal es un Burberry, mas casual que ese Armani que traes; no quieres desentonar con tu cita o si Gwendal -el otro encogió los hombros, para que le preguntaba si ella siempre había escogido -junto con Cecile- su ropa y la de sus hermanos.

-¡Oh mira! este conjunto de FENDI es de su línea MIU MIU esta perfecto para Wólfram, nos lo llevamos también; espero que Cecile recuerde traerles de Cristian Dior; si esta haciendo campaña con ellos, mínimo que tengan ustedes exclusivas de sus modelos.

-Anissina los tres tenemos llenos los armarios y ¡tu quieres comprar mas ropa!

-¡Claro! el próximo domingo voy a tu casa para sacar todo; lo que ya paso de moda y regalarla.

-Tu sabes que a mi me da igual que ropa use, con tal de que me cubra.

-Eso no es verdad, te gusta verte elegante y sobrio.

-¿Me conoces tanto?

-¡Claro! Y a tus hermanos también; a Conrad le gusta más vestir con DOLCE AND GABBANA más casual sin llegar a verse fachoso y nuestro Honey –chan le gusta esta línea MIU MIU de FENDI.

-Si me lo preguntas es una perdida de tiempo; total solo es una salida al teatro y una comida con un profesor de la escuela.

-Si, si, es una ocasión especial por que es raro que te intereses por alguien, a tal punto de invitarlo a salir – El hombre se sonrojo- lo ves.

-Mira, si no terminas con esto llegare tarde a la cita y tus esfuerzos serán en vano.

-Vámonos. Señorita empaque esto y el que trae, se lo lleva puesto.

Y pereciendo un modelo; Gwendal se dirigió a su cita, subió a su Gallardo y lo que nunca hacia, lo hizo en esta ocasión: acelero para llegar a tiempo del primer acto, agradecía que hubiera reservado el palco y diese instrucciones que se le dejara pasar a Gunter en caso de que no llegara a tiempo.

Gunter esperaba en el palco y cuando Gwendal llego se sintió relajado de que no lo hubiera dejado plantado. A pesar de la poca visibilidad se dio cuenta como venía vestido Gwendal y se le hizo agua la boca, se veía realmente apetecible.

Lo obra termino y ellos fueron al restaurant donde pasaron de inmediato a su mesa, Gunter sonrió pues Gwendal se empezaba a disculpar por su tardanza; lo que no escucho demasiado, embobado con ese muñeco de aparador, se veía impresionante con ese conjunto de pantalón y chamarra color arena, Gwendal lo noto y agradeció las horas que Anissina le obligo a probarse ropa, claro que el Profesor no se quedaba atrás y se veía hermoso con pantalón negro y camisa blanca con los primeros botones de arriba abiertos dejando ver su marfileño pecho.

-¿Ya ordenamos?

-Si, ¿lo haces tú?

-Claro.

-Te ves hermoso Gunter.

-Tu también.

La cena paso entre una convivencia muy amena, intercambiando sus opiniones acerca de la obra: que era una tragedia griega "Antígona", ambos hombres sentían una conexión que ayudo para que Gwendal tomara valor para decir lo siguiente.

-Gunter ¿tienes novio?- y sin esperar contestación siguió su discurso- Si no es así, te gustaría ser el mío.

-Bueno yo…

-Una afirmación seria perfecta.

-Bueno… Si, ¡pero te advierto que tu hermano no tendrá preferencias por eso!

-Ja, ja, ja, claro.

El compromiso quedo sellado con un beso que los dejo a los dos sin aliento, el de cabello lavanda, acerco la nuca de su novio para intensificar el contacto; cuando se separaron se acerco a su oído susurrándole.

-¿Me tacharías de fácil? si te dijera que quiero estar esta noche contigo.

-Bueno… es algo apresurado.

-Fue un error, has de cuenta que no dije nada- Gwendal lo que menos quería era ofender a Gunter, pero al parecer su respuesta no fue del agrado del otro.

-¿Nos vamos? te llevo a tu casa ya es un poco tarde para que andes solo.

-No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado.

-No de verdad, permíteme llevarte a tu casa.

-Esta bien.

El de cabello gris, pago la cuenta y salieron, en el trayecto a la casa de Gunter este le conto a Gwendal que tenia una sobrina a la cual después de la muerte de sus padres había adoptado como hija, Gisela como se llamaba la chica estudiaba medicina en Londres y pocas veces la veía, pero se mantenían comunicados. Al llegar al departamento Gunter invito a Gwendal a pasar, este no muy convencido pero para no molestar a su chico paso.

-Ponte cómodo voy a prepara café.

El de ojos azules se sentó en la sala y espero a que el otro regresara con un par de cafés.

-Amargo ¿verdad?

-¿Como supiste?

-Me lo imagine.

Terminaron su café y Gwendal se retiraba; Gunter lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso, el Maestro se acerco a su -recién estrenado- novio tomando su nuca para profundizar y el beso se volvió mas que apasionado; dejándolos con ganas de tocarse mas, en su mente Gunter comparaba ese beso con otros mas infantiles y poco experimentados y tuvo que reconocer que los del hombre frente a él, lo transportaban a otro mundo. Gwendal atrajo hacia si, el cuerpo el del otro y comprobó que se acoplaban a la perfección; lo toco palmo a palmo, mientras sentía que la bellas y largas manos de su pareja se colaban bajo la chamarra y buscaban por donde pasar hasta su piel, bajo la camisa; las barreras de Gwendal fueron vencidas.

Gunter se separo de su chico y tomándolo de la mano lo guio a la recamara, se recostó en la cama llevándose a Gwendal con el para que quedara encima, reiniciaron los besos y las caricias. Se desnudaron mutuamente y la piel marfileña y la morena se mesclaron en perfecta combinación, las caricias se hicieron más intrépidas entre ellos. Gunter se acerco al cajón de la cómoda y saco un tubo de lubricante que le facilito a su amante la preparación para introducirse en el, Gunter se asombraba cada vez mas de cómo la apariencia fría de Gwendal escondía a un chico tierno y considerado, los dedos que hasta ese momento ocupaban su cavidad salieron para dar paso al miembro de Gwendal; que en opinión de Gunter era muy grande y lo pudo constatar, cuando a la mitad de la penetración tuvo que detenerlo, pues realmente le había dolido mas de lo que esperaba; tomo un respiro y le pidió a su chico que continuara, Gwendal con un poco de miedo entro en Gunter; estuvo muy quieto esperando a que el otro le indicara cuando estuviera listo; este no lo hizo esperar mucho y comenzó a embestir con todo el cuidado que le permitía su propia excitación, los movimientos se hicieron erráticos pues ambos llegaban al final, abrazados tan juntos que si no fuera por la diferencia del color de piel, no se vería donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro. Antes de perder todas sus fuerza Gwendal salió de su amante y se recostó a un lado para no aplastarlo, Gunter como gatito mimoso se acomodo sobre el torso atlético de su novio; dando pequeños besitos antes de quedarse dormido. Gwendal con mucho cuidado se separo de él para buscar su celular y avisar a sus hermanos que no llegaría a dormir; ya antes lo había hecho… pero por cuestiones de trabajo, se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando su Honey-chan, al otro lado de la línea, le insinuó que si iba dormir en la casa de _su novio_, afortunadamente Conrad le quito el teléfono antes de que lo avergonzara mas.

Con la tranquilidad de avisar a sus hermanos retomo su lugar en la cama y Gunter aun en sueños se aferro a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

00000000000000000

Ese sábado mientras Gwendal salía con Gunter, Shori se arreglaba pare salir a la casa de su novio; lo llevaría al cine y luego a comer, un torbellino entro a su cuarto.

-Shori necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que pasa Yuuri?

-Hay un chico que me gusta en la escuela, le pedí salir pero el me mando a paseo ¿Qué hago hermano?

-Mira que precoz me saliste hermanito; acabas de terminar con Sara y ya ¿quieres andar con otro?

-Tu sabes que eso no fue muy en serio… pero Wólfram realmente me gusta y…

-Espera ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Wólfram ¿Por qué?

-¿Es Wólfram von Bielefeld?

-Si ¿lo conoces?

-Si es hermano de mí novio y de hecho hoy va con nosotros, ya que el hermano mayor no esta en casa y era salir con el o no salir con mi Conrad.

-¡Huy que posesivo Shori! será que ¿me puedes llevar contigo? sirve que te dejo el camino libre para que estés con tu novio; en lo que yo hago la lucha con mi rubio.

-Y mira quien me dice posesivo.

Los hermanos Shibuya se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron para buscar a sus respectivas parejas; bueno en caso de Yuuri su _posible_ pareja. Cuando llegaron al rubio no le hizo mucha gracia que el debilucho fuera también… pero ya que, todo fuera por Conrad que después de todo se merecía una oportunidad para olvidar el pasado; aunque por eso tuviera que soportar a Yuuri.

Entre intentos de acercamiento por parte de Yuuri y miradas glaciares por parte del Wólfram y los besos que se daban los mayores; el grupo no pudo ver gran parte de la película, pero la hora de la comida el hambre obligo a los menores a hacer una tregua; de camino a la casa de Conrad y Wólfram; Yuuri n hizo un ultimo intento.

-Wólfram ¿sales con alguien?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Henachoko.

-¡Oye! Que ya se que significa esa palabra.

-¡Vaya! no eres tan lento como pensé.

-Por favor, he estado todo el día tratando de no caer en tus provocaciones; pero tu insistes en insultarme, ¿por que me odias tanto?

-Por favor no seas tan melodramático, es solo que la gente como tu no me agrada.

-¿Gente como yo?

-Infieles.

-¡Oye, yo no soy infiel!

-Aha.

-Claro que no, bueno como sea, es inútil que te quiera hacer entender; tú eres muy prejuicioso y contra eso no se puede hacer nada.

-Si te soy tan desagradable ¿por que insistes en que sea tu novio?

-Por que desde el primer día que llegaste a la escuela; me pareciste la cosita mas hermosa que haya visto y te quise solo para mí, para cuidarte, mimarte, protegerte y quererte mucho… pero en ese momento yo estaba con Sara y por eso no pude hacerlo. A veces el te molestaba y nunca hice nada para detenerlo; pensé que lo ignorarías pero tarde me di cuenta que eres muy orgulloso para dejar pasar un agravio por muy tonto que sea, cuando quise repara mi error y llamarle la atención a Sara; fue demasiado tarde… perdí toda oportunidad contigo ¿verdad?- el rubio no hizo ningún comentario – sabes me gustas mucho, si me das oportunidad… te prometo que jamás te seré infiel y que te querré como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

-…

-Por favor.

-¡Diablos! Esta bien pero una cosa te digo Henachoko, donde yo me entere que me has sido infiel ¡te mato! ¿Me oíste?

-Claro que si, mi rubio precioso.

-Y otra cosa… ¡deja de ponerme motes de niña! por que ¡soy hombre! lo entiendes ¡hombre que te entre en la cabezota!

-Si ¿bombón?

-…

-¿Osito?

-…

-¿Amor?

-Joder, bueno ya que.

-Wolf ¿te puedo dar un beso?-Yuuri ponía cara de cachorrito intentado convencer a su novio.

-No. por que nuestros hermanos mayores vienen atrás.

-No se van a dar cuenta; solo tienen ojos el uno para el otro.

- Bueno pero uno cortito.

Yuuri se acerco a ese manjar que ahora le pertenecía y se apodero de el. Unió sus labios con los de Wólfram haciendo que este abriera la boca; jugaron con sus lenguas un rato y luego se separaron sin aire y muy sonrojados. Wólfram volteo a ver a Conrad pero Yuuri tenía razón; los mayores estaban prácticamente devorándose, a punto de dar un espectáculo no apto para menores.

-¡Conrad ya es hora de entrar!

Grito Wolf, el castaño se separo de Shori y se despidió de el algo apenado, ambos hermanos entraron dejando a los Shibuya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ya en la casa Wolf, se sentó en uno de los sillones; cuando sonó el teléfono y al contestar oyó a Gwendal al otro lado de la línea se burlo un poco de el antes de que Conrad le cortara la diversión; al colgar Wolf le pregunto al castaño.

-¿Conrad no te sientes incomodo cuando Shori te besa?

-Al principio, pero la verdad es que con la terapia que nos dios el Doctor Raven, perdí un poco el miedo y Shori me ha a ayudado también por que ha sido muy paciente conmigo ¿y tu?

-Cuando Yuuri me beso… recordé algo, pero de inmediato esa sensación de malestar fue remplazada por una de seguridad, yo creo que es de familia eso de hacernos sentir protegidos.

-Si lo mismo pienso. Bueno Wolf… a dormir.

Los hermanos se fueron a dormir; pensando en sus pelinegros y lo mucho que habían cambiado su vida gracias a ellos. El temor se iba alejando de sus corazones, rogaban por que no pasaran por lo mismo nunca más, la noche llego trayéndoles descanso a sus cuerpo s y sus almas.

Continuara.

Agradecer y tratare de contestar todos sus reviews. Nos leemos.


	3. Develando secretos

Agradeciendo a todos los lectores anónimos y a

Kimberly00

Izumi Masen v.B

NUMENEESSE

**3. Develando secretos**

Gunter se levanto de muy buen humor a preparar el desayuno para su novio, tarareaba una canción cuando sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

-Buenos días dormilón.

-Buenos días ¿que haces?

-Te preparo el desayuno ¿comerás antes de irte? ¿No?

-Si.

Gwendal volteo a su chico y empezó a besarlo, lo tomo por la cintura y lo subió sobre la mesa de la cocina, no le fue difícil desnudar a Gunter pues solo traía una camisa la cual fue quitada de inmediato, von Voltaire lamio los pezones de su amante y este se recostó sobre la mesa para darle mas espacio, de que recorriera su cuerpo marcándolo, Gwendal levanto las piernas de Gunter e hizo que este apoyara los talones sobre la mesa; dejando al descubierto su entrada, la cual fue probada por los labios de Gwendal, Gunter lo retiro para atraerlo hacia si y besarlo , se acerco al lóbulo de su pareja y le susurro.

-Tómame… ya te quiero dentro de mi.

Gwendal tomo eso como una orden y acomodándose sobre su novio; lo penetro de un solo movimiento, rogando por que aquella mesa resistiera los movimientos y el peso de sus cuerpos, las embestidas sincronizadas los llevaron a la muerte pequeña.

Se besaron con ternura y ambos fueron a tomar un baño para después comer. Se prometieron verse nuevamente y Gwendal le dio la dirección de Maou, a Gunter para que cualquier día lo visitara -si quería- y con eso termino la cita.

000000000000000

En la casa de los hermanos Conrad preparaba el desayuno. A Gwendal le gustaba hacerlo personalmente para sus hermanos, en su ausencia Conrad se encargaba, en eso entro a la cocina un rubio despeinado y tallándose los ojos, acomodo una silla y se sentó.

-Conrad ¿hiciste jugo de mandarina? Aniue siempre lo hace para mi.

-Si lo hice Honey-chan.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a un Gwendal que sonreía, se acerco a la estufa donde Conrad estaba.

_ Yo sigo tu siéntate ¿Por que tan tarde están desayunando? ¿Se desvelaron ayer?

-No Aniue es mi culpa ya sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo levantarme, cuando no hay escuela.

-¿Como te fue?

-Bien.

-Solo bien Aniue ¿no, nos dirás más?

-No seas curioso Wólfram- reprendió Conrad.

-Tu estas con la duda también.

-Come Wólfram, que se enfría.- dijo Gwen

Los dos menores empezaron a comer y Gwendal se sentó observándolos pensando en cuanto amaba a sus hermanos y en el comentarios que le hizo Gunter acerca de su sobreprotección, el no lo veía mal… si su novio supiera por lo que pasaron sus hermanos no lo juzgaría tan duro, pero el contarle acerca de eso; no era una decisión que pudiera tomar sin preguntarle a Conrad y Wólfram.

-Conrad, Wólfram me hice novio de Gunter y no quiero ocultarle nada… por eso quiero comentarle mas adelante acerca del incidente, claro si ustedes están de acuerdo – los dos chicos cruzaron sus miradas y el mediano hablo.

-Si tú crees que es necesario.

-Si.

-¿Tan en serio vas con el?

-Si Honey- chan.

-Por mi esta bien; así veras si es digno de tu confianza.

-Gracias Conrad… se que esto es difícil para ustedes.

-Aniue el no le dirá a nadie ¿verdad? – Gwendal abrazo a su pequeño hermano en gesto protector.

-Si no creyera que el guardara el secreto; no se lo diría Wolf.

-En ese caso también, yo estoy de acuerdo.

La mañana se paso rápido; entre platicas de las novedades, los dos menores le confesaron a Gwendal acerca de sus respectivos novios y el como buen hermano mayor, quiso conocerlos de inmediato ¡no permitiría que volvieran a dañar a sus niños!

Por la tarde en la puerta de la residencia von Voltaire se encontraban dos nerviosos pelinegros; aguardando a que les abrieran, para enfrentarse al juicio del temido hermano mayor, de sus novios. Unas horas antes recibieron una llamada de sus chicos; pidiéndoles que fueran a su casa ya que su hermano quería conocerlos.

Los recibió una de las sirvientas; según les dijo se llamaba Lasagna y les pidió que aguardaran en la sala a que bajaran los anfitriones. Los Shibuya recorrieron la casa con la mirada y vieron que era de buen gusto y nada ostentosa, en la pared -encima de la chimenea- se apreciaba una fotografía donde se veían a Conrad y Wólfram, junto con una hermosa mujer muy parecida al rubio y a un chico que a pesar de verse joven; su porte y físico intimidaban, al mismos tiempo que atraían; dedujeron que ese era el temido Gwendal von Voltaire. Unos pasos se escucharon y ambos giraron la vista para toparse con la figura de los tres hermanos que se veían arrebatadores, el mas pequeño con un conjunto en color crema rematado con tenis converse, Conrad mas formal con camisa y pantalón de lona en color verde militar y detrás de ellos Gwendal con un tarje italiano (Armani), los pelinegros se pararon para saludar con un beso a sus chicos; pero una mirada de los mismo los dejo quietos… no era buena idea que lo hicieran, antes de pasar el interrogatorio del mayor.

-Buenas tardes, tomen asiento, ¿desean algo de beber?

-Agua para los dos gracias - Gwendal llamo a Doria para que trajera jugo; para todos y un Brandi para el, a pesar de que Conrad y Shori ya superaban la mayoría de edad no creyó prudente darles alcohol.

-Y bien Conrad, empieza tú.

-El es Shori Shibuya… mi novio

-Y el es Yuuri Shibuya, el mío Aniue- decía mas abiertamente el rubio.

-Un placer Señor von Voltaire.

-Me dicen mis hermanos; que ambos estudian en Shin Makoku ¿Ahí fue donde se conocieron? ¿Por que se fijaron en mis hermanos? ¿Que intenciones tienen con ellos? - el _General_ hacia honro a su mote y soltaba preguntas sin darles tiempo a los otros de contestar- ¿y bien?

-Anihueeee déjalos contestar - el rubio con un puchero le rogaba a su hermano.

-… -Por fin Shori se arriesgo a responder.

-Siendo yo el mayor me corresponde responder. Si estudiamos en Shin Makoku yo estudio Administración de empresas y Yuuri el ultimo año de preparatoria, nos fijamos en sus hermanos por que... ¡es imposible que pasen desapercibidos! son hermosos- ambos chicos se sonrojaron- y no hablo solo de la apariencia física; no conozco mucho a Wólfram pero en lo respecta a Conrad, es un chico maravilloso y mis intenciones con el son tan serias… como el me lo permita.

Fue el turno de contestar de menor de los Shibuya; buscando fuerza en la sonrisa que le brindaba su rubio.

-Yo creo que Wólfram parece un angelito y aunque tiene una carácter muy fuerte es un chico de buen corazón y desde que lo vi la primera vez me enamore de su forma de ser; bueno de todo y las intenciones que tengo… es ser su novio, quererlo , mimarlo y protegerlo siempre.

-Mmmm.

-¿Pasaron el examen Aniue?

-Si ustedes se sienten seguros con ellos… yo lo acepto – su mirada reposo sobre los Shibuya, señalándolos con un dedo- los voy a estar vigilando; así que no se quieran pasar de listos.

Después de que la tensión quedo disipada; pasaron la tarde relativamente tranquila. Gwendal se despidió de los chicos pues tenia cosas que hacer incluyendo una cita con su novio, antes de salir y les dejo en claro a los pelinegros que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas mientras la respetaran.

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a pasear al parque -que estaba cerca- los menores caminaban por delante, charlando animadamente; mientras la otra pareja caminaba en silencio abrazados y de ves en cuando se besaban.

0000000000000000000

Esa tarde en el departamento de Gunter los amantes intentaban calmar su respiración después hacer el amor.

-Gunter, hay algo que quiero contarte.

-Te escucho.

-Este es un asunto muy delicado; pero como no quiero secretos entre nosotros, te lo voy a decir, Es una experiencia que nos ha marcado y quisiera que quedara solo aquí.

-Me asustas.

-Lo siento… Desde que Conrad nació y nos dijeron los doctores que seria doncel; me jure que lo protegería y cuando llego Wólfram con la misma condición, acordamos -mi madre y yo- que no divulgaríamos que eran donceles, me consagre en cuerpo y alma a cuidarlos. Todo iba bien hasta que ambos llegaron a la pubertad y sus facciones se acentuaron dándoles mas belleza, sus compañeros al principio los trataban; bien pero cuando ellos rechazaron los avances de algunos de ellos; su vida se volvió un infierno; los insultaban y los maltrataban, yo no me entere; pues ellos se guardaban todo, con tal de no preocuparme, hasta que las cosas llegaron demasiado; lejos –en ese instante Gwendal inspiro para seguir con us relato-. Un día al salir de clases, un grupo de chicos -cinco para ser exactos-… los atacaron , los golpearon y pretendían violarlos, con mucho trabajo se defendieron y gritaron por ayuda un profesor los oyó y les ayudo, estuvieron casi una semana en el hospital por la golpiza y aun van al psicólogo para su terapia ,me siento culpable pues no estuve ahí para ayudarlos . Fui a hablar a la escuela para que me ayudaran en la demanda que interpuse; pero el director y el consejo no me apoyaron pues sintieron que su prestigio peligraba y quisieron ocultar todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y tu que hiciste?

-Demande a la escuela por discriminación de genero -como son donceles- y créeme que ha sido la única ves que use mis influencias y gane la demanda; los chicos fueron llevado aun reformatorio y la escuela casi cierra, pues los padres al enterarse; sacaron a su hijos, por eso cuido tanto a mis pequeños… Pero hoy recibí la mejor de las sorpresas ¡mis niños tienen novio! después de casi dos años de no permitir ni que los tocaran; por fin dejaron sus temores a un lado para darse una oportunidad.

-Amor es tan triste y con esto siento que te amo mas; ahora entiendo tu sobreprotección, hay muchas personas que no aceptan a los donceles, pero al saber que tu no eres de esos; lo agradezco tanto por que… -el sonido de un celular corto la conversación.

-Lo siento Gunter es mi ayudante –Gwendal tomo el teléfono para contestar- ¿si que pasa Anissina?... ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya habían aceptado las condiciones del contrato!... si esta bien reserva el boleto… si hoy mismo. Adiós - cerro muy enojado el teléfono y se giro para besar a su amante, que lo veía con curiosidad- Lo siento amor tengo que salir urgentemente a Londres.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No. son solo negocios; pero que tengo que tratar en persona -se vistió y se despidió de su novio, que aun estaba en la cama - no te levantes, prometo compensarte.

-Si cariño –el mayor lo vio salir; luego oyó la puerta de salida que se cerraba y se acostó; pensando en que amaba a ese hombre y como no hacerlo si eran un gran oso de peluche… de lejos da miedo pero te acercas y te das cuenta que es una maravillosa persona; por eso tomo la decisión de terminar _ese juego_ que tenia con _esa_ persona.

0000000000000000000

En la casa sus hermanos se despedían de un apresurado Gwendal que les daba un sinfín de indicaciones a los criados… sobre todo cuidar a sus hermanos, Conrad sonrió; para Gwen ellos seguirían siendo sus niños a pesar de ser adultos y Wólfram solo rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio; no le gustaba que su Aniue le pusiera niñeras, esa noche Gwendal partió hacia Londres.

Continuara.

Esta cortito, por eso… prometo subir otro hoy. Nos leemos y sus comentarios me inspiran.


	4. Desengaño

Agradeciendo a

NUMENEESSE

Izumi Masen v.B

**4. Desengaño**

El lunes en la escuela ambas parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano, los Shibuya -en un gesto de total posesividad- fueron por sus novios para ir juntos a la escuela.

Los amigos de Wólfram no se sorprendieron incluso los felicitaron, ese día llego Saralegui con una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando le preguntaron por la relación de su ex el solo dijo que estaba feliz por los dos, solo a Shibuya y a Wólfram les conto la verdadera razón de su felicidad; se le había declarado de nuevo a Beryas y este al contrario de las otras veces lo había aceptado. Y aun más confidencialmente les relato que ese domingo había perdido la virginidad con su Beryas. Los chicos algo sonrojados lo felicitaron; pero al quedarse a solas una duda le surgió a Yuuri.

-Wólfram algún día estaremos _juntos_, tu y yo.

-No lo se… aun somos jóvenes para eso.

-Pero si ya falta poco para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-¡Aun es muy pronto para mi Henachoko no me presiones!

-No, no; lo siento amor, nunca fue esa mi intención me perdonas - el rubio se encogió de hombros pero le dio un besito a su moreno, la verdad es que el también tenia ganas de _estar_ con Yuuri pero aun tenia un poco de miedo.

00000000000000000000

Shori tenía acorralado a su castaño en uno de los baños; besando su cuello escuchando los gemiditos que trataba de ocultar Conrad, colaba una de sus manos bajo la camisa de su chico y este lo detuvo.

-¡No puedo! lo siento Shori.

-¿Pero que pasa te moleste?

-No es eso.

-Amor tu tienes algo, siempre que estamos a punto de pasar… a terrenos mas íntimos, me rechazas ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

-… Hay algo que debo decirte… pero este no es el lugar apropiado, vamos al jardín

Tomo la mano de su novio y lo guio hasta el jardín; ahí le conto su historia y cuando termino unas lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por su mejillas. Shori lo abrazo y le prometió que el lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario y que siempre lo protegería, entendió por que su chico era tan atractivo y emanaba esa aura que te envolvía con calidez; su niño podía dar vida y era suyo, solo suyo. Maldijo mil veces a esos bastardos que lo habían lastimado, el consuelo que tenia es que ya pagaban por su crimen.

0000000000000000

En Londres; Gwendal apresuraba las negociaciones pare regresar pronto con su familia y su novio, estando lejos de Gunter tomo la decisión de pedirle matrimonio; esperaba que su chico no pensara que era apresurado; pero el era un hombre con pleno conocimiento de si mismo y sabia que amaba lo suficiente a Gunter para dar ese paso.

Los pensamientos de Gunter eran muy parecidos; el estaba seguro que había encontrado su otra mitad en Gwendal y… algo se lo confirmaba.

000000000000000

En la casa de los Shibuya celebraban los dieciocho años de Yuuri; la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Cuando Jennifer mando a Shori por mas hielo, este salió con su novio, después de comprarlo subieron a su auto; cuando Conrad noto que había un mirador muy bonito de camino a casa de Shori, le pidió que se estacionaran ahí para contemplar la ciudad; abrazados dentro del carro empezaron a besarse y esta vez el castaño no rechazo a su novio, un poco incómodos por el espacio pero deseándolo se acariciaron. Shori desnudo a su castaño y a si mismo, degusto la piel de su chico y con saliva como lubricante preparo a Conrad; hizo todo lo posible por que disfrutara y olvidara su pasado traumático; lo penetro con cuidado; besándolo con ternura, las embestidas fueron lentas pero precisas y ambos terminaron satisfechos y felices.

000000000000000000

En la casa de los Shibuya ,Yuuri empujaba a Wólfram para acostarlo en su cama; según el pelinegro quería como regalo _eso_ y Wólfram -después de los ruegos , suplicas y caritas de cachorro a medio morir por parte de su novio- acepto, el quería confiar y dejar el pasado atrás y que mejor que con el chico que amaba .Las caricias al principio algo tímidas, se volvieron apasionadas Yuuri no se cansaba de probar cada parte de ese cuerpo, de piel endiabladamente pálida y tersa, a pesar del dolor -que por supuesto- sintió Wólfram, también disfruto de su primera vez; agradeciendo que ¡los desgraciados esos! no le hubieran quitado la virginidad… por que perderla con el hombre que amaba, si que era una experiencia única.

00000000000000000

Gunter esperaba en su oficina pensando en como terminar, para que fuera menos difícil, una vos lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Hola.

-Hola, quiero hablar contigo.

-Si.

-Mira estoy saliendo con alguien y es muy en serio; de hecho estoy enamorado y quiero terminar con esto, que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza; ya que el no se merece que lo engañe.

-Bien; pues ahora que lo dices… yo también quiero terminar, por que también estoy enamorado.

-Que bueno por ambos ¿no crees?

-Si y ¿quien es el afortunado?

-Un hombre maravilloso.

-Huy si que te pego el amor y con el si has tenido relaciones; por que conmigo nunca paso de manosearnos mutuamente.

-¿Estas Celoso?

-¡Claro que no! ya te dije que yo ya tengo a quien amar, no sabes el peso que me he quitado de encima.

-Y que lo digas, bueno… que seas feliz.

-Tu también.

Los dos se acercaron para besarse castamente en los labios.

0000000000000000000000

Wólfram corría buscando al novio de su hermano; para darle el mensaje que Gwendal le mandaba, recordando la conversación que habían tenido una noche antes; cuando regreso de su viaje; Gwen los llevo a la sala y les comunico la decisión que había tomado; mas que nada para que dieran su opinión, y se preguntaba por que Gwen estaba tan nervioso, si ellos estaban de acuerdo, con todo lo que hiciera feliz a su hermano mayor…

-Se que a lo mejor es muy pronto para esto…. pero quiero decirles que estoy completamente seguro dé lo que siento por Gunter… y voy a pedirle… ¡que se case conmigo! Quiero saber si ustedes… están de acuerdo, por que si les molesta o algo…

-¡¿Como puedes pensar eso? Si a ti te hace feliz, te apoyamos totalmente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Conrad, que no me agrade como profesor no quiere decir que me moleste que sea parte de la familia y desde que sales con el… se te ve mas feliz, Aniue.

-Pero, no quiero imponerles que lo acepten.

-Por favor con hacerte feliz a ti, le debemos mucho y ya lo consideramos otro hermano.

-Aniue el sabe…- el mayor lo interrumpió.

-Si Wolf; pero le pedí que guardare el secreto.

-Bueno en ese caso ¿cuando se lo pedirás y nos lo presentaras formalmente?

-Esta noche.

-¡Huy Aniue si que llevas prisa!

-Wolf deja de molestar Gwen, bien entonces esta noche haremos una cena especial.

-Se los agradezco chicos.

-Nosotros te agradecemos a ti… por estar siempre ahí, cuando te necesitamos.

-Aniue no me dejaras de consentir ¿verdad?- decía mimoso Wólfram.

-Claro que no Honey-chan pero ahora Yuuri me ayuda en eso, tu le dirás a Gunter que lo esperamos a cenar por que yo estoy demasiado nervioso; no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

-Si.

… Había buscado a su futuro cuñado por toda la escuela; pero no tenia clase con ningún grupo así que iba hasta su oficina, con la emoción de darle la noticia abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo que vio le helo la sangre en las venas.

Ahí en la oficina estaban Gunter y Yuuri besándose, azoto la cerrándola para separar a los amantes., ambos giraron y al verlo parado con los brazos cruzados sintieron las piernas temblar.

Continuara.

Si, acepto que los dejo con la duda pero… es para ver si me escriben reviews… jajajaj no es cierto, gracias por leer.


	5. Consecuencias

Agradeciendo a:

Izumi Masen v.B

NUMENEESSE

**5. Consecuencias**

El rubio hiso acopio de todo ese orgullo que tenia para encarar a la pareja.

-Siento _interrumpir_ profesor yo tengo... no tenía un mensaje para usted, lamento la intromisión con permiso.

El pelinegro corrió a detenerlo sintiendo que perdía a su chico.

-¡Espera Wolf!- intento tomarlo del brazo.

-¡No me toques!

-Por favor amor escúchame –rogaba el moreno.

Wólfram compuso su mascara de frialdad y volteo en dirección del pelinegro.

-_Amor_ a quien llamas así ¿a mí o a _ese_?

Señalo con desdén a Gunter; quien en todo ese rato no dijo una palabra demasiado conmocionado, pensando que había tirado a la basura la relación que tenía… con el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido y todo por un error.

-Déjame explicarte por favor.

-_No te molestes Shibuya_ ¡tu asquerosa vida no me interesa! todos estamos expuestos a conocer _gentuza_ como ustedes pero como ves no soy débil y lo superare, lo importante es aprender de nuestros errores, incluso perdono… que me hayas usado -el rubio se encogió de hombros- total gracias a ti supere, un temor antiguo… ¡pero a _él_ no lo perdono y hare todo lo que esta en mis manos para destruirlo!, por que _ese_ jugo con lo mas sagrado que tengo… mi Aniue.

-Wólfram yo te amo.

-¡Hay por favor! ¡¿y me vas a decir que a el también lo amas?

-Wólfram es mi turno de responder-intervino Gunter muy nerviosa- entre Yuuri y yo… ¡no hay nada real! ¡solo fue un estúpido juego1

-Con _usted, _ no quiero hablar guárdese sus mentiras y espero que renucie voluntariamente a su trabajo… por que cuando le diga al director lo que acabo de ver; no creo que pueda seguir en este instituto y por ultimo… ¡no se acerque a Gwendal!

El rubio salió y cuando cerro la puerta inhalo varias veces tratando de evitar que el dolor que sentía en su alma, buscara salida por sus ojos en forma de lagrimas; camino hacia la facultad de Conrad y lo encontró con Shori -en el jardín abrazados-, intento contarle a su hermano sin ponerse a llorar… pero fallo miserablemente. Conrad lo abrazo y miro a su novio.

-¡¿Tu, sabias que tu hermano salía con un profesor?

-No, ¿estas seguro Wólfram? ¿No habrás confundido las cosas?

-¡No busques pretextos para el comportamiento de Yuuri!

-No lo justifico… pero no creo que haya hecho eso.

-¡¿Estas llamando mentiroso a Wólfram?

-Bueno… es tu deber defender a tu hermano… como yo al mío.

-Tienes razón y me doy cuenta que no… _distas mucho_ del tuyo. Vámonos Wolf.

Conrad Y Wólfram salieron de la escuela -con dirección a su casa-, pensando en como decírselo a Gwendal, él no se merecía eso; mas cuando después de tanto tiempo había encontrado con quien compartir su vida., llego un momento en que los dos deseaban ocultarle todo a Gwen con tal de que no sufriera… pero eso a la larga seria peor.

00000000000000000000

En la escuela Gunter ya había hablado con el director; contándole todo y este a pesar de todo… no le pidió su renuncia y menos _ahora_ que necesitaba su trabajo.

_ Fue un error al que todo estamos expuestos… sin embargo deberías tomar unas vacaciones, las pagare.

_ ¡Oh gracias señor!

El de cabello lavanda salió; a guardar algunas cosa y encargarle a La profesora Nicola sus clases. Shinou lo vio salir y suspiro derrotado.

_ ¿Escuchaste todo?

_ Si, y creo que fuiste muy benevolente.

_ El profesor von Christ lo necesita.

_ El hermano de Wólfram exigirá su expulsión y con todo el dinero que dono.

_ Vamos amor, no soy tan pobre como para no solventar esta escuela solo.

_ Si lo necesitas…

_ No Ken, tu fortuna es para cuando nos casemos.

_ Y pensar que _esto_ fue un matrimonio por conveniencia.

_ Lo has dicho, fue… por que mi pequeño doncel… estoy muy enamorado de ti.

_ Y que me revisen la cabeza… yo también te amo.

Por eso Shinou no lo culpo después de todo el mantenía una relación con uno de los alumnos, amaba a Murata.

Gunter a pesar de no perder su trabajo; no estaba tranquilo, aun pensaba en como enfrentar la cólera de Gwendal y hacerse perdonar. Amaba a su Gwen y lucharía por el; ahora que ya era muy tarde se daba cuenta que no podría vivir sin ese moreno. Decidido fue a Maou a buscar a Gwendal, se hizo anunciar por la secretaria y fue recibido por su aun novio.

-Hola amor ¿a que debo tu visita? ¿No te dio mi mensaje Wólfram?

-No.

-Ese niño, bueno ya que estas aquí te lo diré… esta noche cenamos en casa… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Yo también, pero sentémonos -ambos se sentaron en uno de los sillones que tenia Gwen en la oficina-, este mismo algo preocupado por el semblante triste de su novio.

- Esto es difícil pero al mal paso darle prisa… veras, yo salía con uno de mis alumnos…¡antes de que digas algo! se que esta mal… pero ese niño me atraía; no se, por su físico o por su personalidad… el me coqueteo y yo accedí… se que no debí… pero caí en la tentación… no era nada formal solo _liberación_ de tensiones, hoy me despedí de él por que yo no quería serte infiel… ¡te amo demasiado para hacerlo!, tu hermano nos vio ¡te juro, Que solo no estábamos despidiendo!

Gwendal no decía palabra alguna ¿Qué decir Cuando te confiesa tu amor que te engaña? y que posiblemente… solo fuiste un juego para él… ¿Qué decir cuando te rompen el corazón? Lo que no habían conseguido en años los despiadados hombres de negocios… lo consiguió un profesor de escuela… destrozo la autoestima de Gwendal von Voltaire y lo vio derrotado. Gunter esperaba los gritos, las amenazas del moreno… no esa pasividad y ese vacío en esos ojos que había aprendido a amar, iba preparado para enfrentarse a la furia de Gwendal… no al dolor que emanaba el moreno.

-¡Por favor di algo! ¡di que me odias! pídeme cualquier cosa para que me perdones, insúltame si eso te libera pero por favor di algo… hay algo mas, me odiaras… el chico con quien me veía… es Yuuri Shibuya.

El corazón del moreno… termino por quebrase en mil pedazos ¿Por qué él? Por que precisamente el chico que quería su Honey-chan, ahí supo que no cavia el perdón en su alma para Gunter.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito.

-Gwen, hay otra cosa que debo decirte.

-Ahórratelo.

-Gwen… yo también soy doncel… y estoy… esperando un hijo tuyo... - eso finalmente hizo reaccionar al moreno.

-¡¿Aha y ahora pretendes que te crea, te perdone y me haga cargo de ese niño?

-No… yo solo quería… que lo supieras.

-Mira _von Christ_ -el tono despectivo en que lo llamo Gwendal, casi hace llorar a Gunter- una vez tal ves me engañes y será mi culpa… pero dos ya no. Si no hay nada más que tengas que decir; te agradecería que te retires.

-Gwendal yo te a…

-No, ni una palabra.

Gunter salió de esa oficina donde su corazón se había quedado, sus preciosos ojos violeta empezaba a humedecerse. Mientras dentro un siempre controlado Gwendal rompió cuanto encontró en la oficina y termino llorando. Se dio ese lujo ya que llegando a su casa… debía ser fuerte por él y por sus hermanos. Anissina lo encontró así y con todo el cariño que los unía lo abrazo para consolarlo y quería conocer al inhumano que había hecho llorar a un hombre tan bueno y fuerte como Gwen. El llanto se calmo aun abrazado a su amiga Gwendal pregunto.

- ¡¿Que voy a hacer con Wolf? esto seguro lo destrozo.

-¡Ser fuerte como siempre! tu hermano te necesita… pero recuerda tú también los necesitas a ellos, no cargues solo con esto.

-Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.

-Por supuesto y siempre que me necesitas ahí estaré.

-Gracias Anissina.

-Vamos _General_ arriba ese animo.

El hombre dejo la oficina para que la arreglaran; salio hacia su casa, a ver como estaba la situación.

000000000000000000

Wólfram miraba por el balcón de su habitación; se culpaba por ser tan confiado y tonto ¡Ahora aparte de todo lo que Gwendal tendría que pasar! el _le daba_ mas problemas y todo por descuidado. Conrad al no ver a su hermano -desde que habían llegado- se preocupo y entro en su cuarto.

-Wolf ¿que pasa?, tu estas raro; se que esto es difícil… pero hay algo mas ¿Qué es?- el chico se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

-¡Perdón, perdón Conrad, soy un idiota!

-Cálmate Wolf y cuéntame que pasa.

-Conrad… yo creo… que estoy embarazado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estas seguro?- el menor negó con la cabeza.

-No se.

-¡Dios Wólfram! ¡¿en que estabas pensando? ¡tu sabias que tenias que usar protección!

-Lo siento Conrad.

-Bueno… pero aun no es seguro… ¡hay que rogar por que no sea verdad!

-¡Gwendal se va a enojar conmigo! ¡salgo con mis idioteces, precisamente cuando ha pasado esto!

-No se lo diremos aun… seria mucho por hoy.

En ese instante Gwendal llegaba y ambos bajaron a tres se sentaron a conversar y el moreno les dijo que Gunter se lo había confesado, Wólfram lloro por su hermano y por el… los tres hicieron un juramento de salir adelante eso no los vencería.

000000000000000000000

Los días pasaron y el dolor seguía en esos tres corazones; sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad los hacia levantarse cada mañana, con la seguridad de que ese sufrimiento no seria eterno. Y un rayito de esperanza fue la noticia de que Wólfram… si esperaba un bebé; a pesar de todo Gwendal -como siempre- apoyo a su hermanito, y llenaba sus tardes tejiendo muñequitos para su sobrino (a), en cuanto a Gunter no lo volvió a ver, ni el lo busco; sin embargo le encargo a Anissina que se asegurara que no le faltara nada durante su embarazo.

0000000000000000000

Yuuri desde que paso todo; buscaba la manera de acercarse a Wolf; pero Gwendal se aseguro de dejarle claro a Shinou, que si su hermano era molestado por el pelinegro el se encargaría de que la junta directiva supiera todas las anomalías; incluyendo lo concerniente a su relación con un estudiante. Y aun que el rubio no tomo en serio la amenaza Murata lo _convenció_ de que interfiriera; por lo tanto las autoridades de la preparatoria como: prefectos y maestros; no permitían que Yuuri estuviera cerca de Wólfram, Yuuri de lejos lo veía y añoraba su cercanía, como única compañía su amigo Saralegui -que después de casi colgarlo, por cometer esa estupidez- lo había perdonado, y estaba mas que preocupado por que cada día que pasaba veía mas deprimido a Yuuri.

-¿Has intentado hablar con Conrad? se ve mas tranquilo.

-Si, pero ni siquiera me dejo hablar.

-¿Tu hermano no te puede ayudar?

-No, ellos… ya no están juntos; de hecho aunque no lo diga… siento que mi hermano se arrepiente de apoyarme.

así; debes de comer Yuuri ¡si sigues por ese camino enfermeras!

-¡¿Y crees que me interesa?... yo solo quiero estar… con mi ángel.

-…

00000000000000000

En su departamento Gunter recibía a su hija Gisela; que en cuanto supo que su papi esperaba un niño regreso de Londres para estar con el.

-Te digo que no era necesario que pausaras tus estudios, me atiende el mejor obstetra de la ciudad.

-No importa; yo quiero estar contigo… cuando nazca mi hermanito - la chica pensó un poco para preguntar - ¿papa y el otro padre no lo has visto?

-No… pero mando a su asistente… para asegurarse de que tuviera todo lo necesario.

-¿Te da dinero?- el de ojos violetas se sonrojo- no te apenes.

-No estoy para ponerme digno; pues a pesar de que el director no me despidió… ya no quiero dar clases en esa escuela… y tu sabes que no nos sobra el dinero… si tu estudias en el extranjero… es por tu beca y… si Gwendal me quiere mantener… no puedo negarme… aunque lo haga por compromiso.

-Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte pero ¿por que papa?, un día me dices que estas felizmente enamorado y esperando un bebe y al otro me dices que te dejo… por serle infiel.

-Sabia que te contaría esto pero aun así me da vergüenza; pero en fin… veras desde que Yuuri Shibuya -el chico- llego a mi clase… me pareció atractivo, pero mi error fue hacerle caso a sus coqueteos… nunca sentí nada mas por el… que no fuera deseo ¡y estoy seguro que lo mismo le paso a él! sin embargo no supimos parar… hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ahora los dos estamos lejos de los hombres que amamos… por nuestra insensatez.

-Hay papa.

-Por eso Gwendal no me cree… que este bebé sea suyo y no lo culpo, sin embargo… nos hace tanta falta.

-Ya veras que cuando nazca y lo vea se enamorara de el y… te perdonara.

-Todos los las noches… sueño con eso.

0000000000000000000

Los seis meses que faltaban para terminar el curso; pasaron rápidos y sin que se pudiera evitar… la pancita de Wólfram ya se notaba, Yuuri al darse cuenta; redoblo los intentos de acercarse sin éxito, sin otra salida les pidió ayuda a sus padres; quienes casi lo desheredan… pero aceptaron intervenir y así dos días después del fin de curso… la familia Shibuya completa se presento en la residencia von Voltaire.

Con toda la educación de que hacia gala Gwendal los recibió, los padres de Yuuri le daban una y mil razones por las cuales un bebé necesitaba que sus padres estuvieran juntos; lo que fue desmentido por Gwendal mostrándole que ellos solo tenían madre… y eran hombre de bien. Finalmente sin mucha paciencia Gwendal los invito a retirase, pero antes… presencio como el menor de los Shibuya le rogaba a Wólfram que lo perdonara; pero el orgulloso rubio lo ignoro totalmente.

Esa misma noche una llamada fue recibida por Conrad era del hospital, Yuuri había tratado de quitarse la vida.

Continuará

Gracias por leer y ya casi terminamos.


	6. Chapter 6

Agradeciendo a:

Izumi Masen v.B

NUMENEESSE

Lady Angela von Spitzberg

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

**6. Nuevas vidas**

Los tres hermanos salieron con rumbo al hospital; donde un lloroso Shori corrió a abrazarse a Conrad. Shoma y Jennifer le suplicaron a Wólfram que entrara ya que Yuuri no dejaba que los suturaran… gritando que sin su ángel ya no tenia caso vivir.

El rubio no quería entrar sin que lo acompañara su hermano mayor y cuando lo hizo la imagen lo impresiono… Yuuri peleaba con unos enfermeros que intentaba sedarlo para suturarlo, apenas si se pudo sostener de Gwendal; al sentir el abrazo de su hermano mayor se dio valor y camino a la camilla donde Yuuri lo veía -aun sin creer que fuera real-, una sonora bofetada le confirmo que si lo era.

-¡Henachoko! ¡¿Este es el ejemplo que le darás a nuestro hijo?- el pelinegro negó con vehemencia. Bien deja que te curen y hablaremos seriamente.

Las enfermeras terminaron de vendar las heridas de Yuuri y se retiraron

-Henachoko ¿en que estabas pensando? Esto no es la solución para ningún problema.

-Lo se, pero en ese momento me sentía perdido, no se como pero te convertiste en mi única razón para vivir, ¿Qué hiciste conmigo? Solo pensar que te había perdido y no solo a ti si no también a mi hijo me volvió loco.

-¡Adolecente estúpido!

-Ya soy un adulto.

-_Si claro,_ lo demuestras haciendo esto.

-Tengo que darte la razón, pero te necesito a mi lado.

-Mira hagamos un trato; para mi será difícil volver a confiar en ti pero no es justo para la bebe.

-¿La bebe? ¿Es niña?

-Si, pero no interrumpas… por el bien de ella tenemos que convivir.

-Me darás una oportunidad.

-Si… pero solo de amistad.

-Por algo se empieza… gracias Wolf.

-Solo no hagas que me arrepienta.

-Si de algo sirve yo no estuve con Gunter, desde que empecé a ser tu novio.

-Eso no me interesa.

-Quédate conmigo por favor.

-Bien, solo hasta que duermas.

-¡No, no quiero dormir! si cuando despierte tu no estarás aquí.

-Prometo estar cuando despierte, palabra de von Bielefeld.

Esa noche los tres regresaron a su casa y prometieron volver por la mañana, Gwendal se quedo pensando en que si su hermano ponía sobre su orgullo; el bienestar de las personas y el de su hija… el también podía intentar acercarse a Gunter; por lo menos para saber como iba su embarazo.

00000000000000

Dos días después estaba en la puerta del departamento del Profesor con una gran oso hecho por el, cuando Gisela abrió lo reconoció por la descripción que le había hecho su papa.

-¿Gwendal?

-Si ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante; tome asiento yo llamare a papa.

El hombre se sentó a esperar; unos paso apresurados lo hicieron voltear, ahí parado estaba... Gunter -que en opinión de Gwendal- el embarazo le había sentado de maravilla; con la barriguita mas que abultaba y esa aura atrayente.

-Hola.

-Hola, vine a ver como estabas.

-Bien; este peque esta creciendo muy sano según el medico… quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-No tienes por que; ese niño tal vez es mío y quiero que tenga todo lo necesario.

-Se que te molesta que lo diga; pero no es _tal vez_, es tuyo no tengas duda de eso.

-Eso ya se vera; pero no vengo a pelear contigo, vengo a decirte que quiero estar con él desde este momento.

-¿De verdad? –los ojos de Gunter brillaron con esperanza.

-Si; pero no mal entiendas cerca de el, no de ti.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Si yo estaré al pendiente de mi hijo; si es que lo es, pero contigo ya no quiero ver nada.

-Entiendo.

00000000000000000

Yuuri Shibuya se caracterizaba por buscar como estar bien con los demás y hacer todo lo posible por no defraudar a los que amaba y si alguna vez lo hacia; trataba de solucionarlo, por eso se presento en Maou para hablar con Gwendal von Voltaire, muy temprano lo espero en la recepción y cuando este llego; si se sorprendió de verlo, no lo hizo notar, lo paso a su oficina y le ofreció asiento, Yuuri sudando por los nervios espero a que el mayor terminara de enterarse de los asuntos pendientes.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Yo… vengo a decirle… que Gunter nunca me amo… ni yo a el, lo que vio Wolf solo fue un beso… de despedida entre dos amigos.

-Mira que amigos tan cariñoso - dijo sarcástico Gwendal.

-Se que debe estar molesto, esta en todo su derecho, no me justifico, ni a Gunter tampoco, pero debo decirle que ese día me conto que estaba enamorado de un hombre maravilloso, nunca lo vi tan feliz.

-Mira si quieres que acepte tu presencia cerca de mi hermano; no te meterás en asuntos que no te corresponden.

-Lo lamento, solo quería que supiera toda la historia.

-…

-Bueno de hecho… también vengo a pedirle trabajo, quiero ayudar con los gastos de mi hijo.

-¿No entraras a la universidad?

-Si, pero puedo trabajar medio tiempo; soy responsable de ese bebé y de Wólfram.

-Sabes que mantener un hijo es algo costoso y mas uno de mi hermano; que esta acostumbrado a lo mejor y definitivamente, no te daré un gran puesto grande, empezaras desde abajo.

-Claro y Wólfram tendrá que aceptar lo que yo le pueda dar; no puede estar dependiendo de usted.

Gwendal vio al chico que tenia enfrente y acepto que no era tan inmaduro tal vez no estaba todo perdido y le pareció prudente no menospreciar su esfuerzo; diciéndole que esa empresa era de los tres hermanos por consiguiente Wólfram tenia mas que suficiente dinero, le dio trabajo de mensajería, no ganaría mucho pero el lo había aceptado, al llegar a su casa esa tarde le conto a Wólfram y aunque el rubio no lo dio a notar se sentía orgulloso del padre de su hija.

0000000000000000000

En Maou ya era costumbre ver a un joven embarazado de pelo largo; que visitaba muy seguido al director, saliendo con el siempre a la hora de la comida, los rumores aseguraba que el niño que esperaba el hermoso doncel era del director Gwendal; pero solo eran rumores.

Al moreno no le interesaba lo que la gente opinaba y Gunter era feliz saliendo con su moreno, aun lo trataba con fría cortesía; pero no dejaba de ser un caballero con el y mas cuando le cumplía cuanto capricho quisiera por su embarazo.

000000000000000000

Casi cuatro meses después en un hospital privado perteneciente a las empresas Maou, Gunter llegaba para dar a luz, Gwendal fue avisado por Gisela y ya se encontraba ahí junto con Conrad y con un embarazadísimo Wólfram , Gunter le pidió a Gwen que entrara con el y este no se negó, por eso al primero que vio a los gemelos fue el moreno… dos niños de cabello gris oscuro, con ojos violeta y piel blanca Egil (1), y Egur (2) y en ese momento el perdón tuvo cabida en el corazón de Gwendal von Voltaire; el amor entre Gunter y el aun estaba ahí solo que escondido detrás del desengaño, había que buscarlo, tarea larga y penosa pero no imposible, le agradeció esos hermoso regalos a Gunter con una segunda oportunidad , la que este no desaprovecharía.

Al salir del hospital Gunter y los bebés; se mudaron a la residencia von Voltaire, Gisela cuando vio que su papa estaba en buenas manos regreso a Londres, Gunter fue bien recibido pero a pesar de todo se sentía avergonzado con Wólfram, el rubio por su parte lo perdono advirtiéndole que si lastimaba a su Aniue de nuevo… podía darse por muerto.

Yuuri por su parte visitaba a Wólfram para dejarle su sueldo integro y el día de su descanso; salía con el rubio de compras y como se lo dijo a Gwendal compraban lo necesario y nunca lujoso pero ambos se sentían realizados por ser independientes.

Las cosas serian difíciles para Yuuri y Gunter pero hacían un esfuerzo para recuperar el amor y la confianza de sus amores, cuando nació Gersemi (3) la hija de Wólfram una hermosa pelinegra de ojos esmeralda, las cosas se calmaron, Conrad que perdono a Shori se casaría con él, al terminar su tesis.

Gunter se esforzaba en mostrarle lo mucho que amaba a Gwendal; pero al moreno le costarían tiempo volver a amarlo como antes, sin embargo Gunter no descansaría hasta conseguirlo y sabia como lograrlo… ganándose a los hermanos de Gwen; ya que este no dejaría de ser un sobreprotector… hermano mayor.

_**Fin**_

Egil- Espada

Egur –Guerrero

Gersemi – Joya

Terminamos nos leemos en otro jeje Gracias por su apoyo… creo que hace falta un epilogo ¿o que opinan?


End file.
